Mine Would Be You
by Kelcbee
Summary: set several years after the finale. The tree hill gang has been through so much together. see how it all played out. Relationships have been shook up, more babies have been born, and of course there is more craziness and drama in store for our favorite tree hill residents.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I used to write fan fiction on here under the name tjgirl222, but I lost access to my account. I love one tree hill and I had an idea for a new story. since the show ended, I wanted to make sure that people are still interested in reading OTH fics. So I'm posting this just to see if people would be interested in me elaborating with this story. This chapter is just a summary of what the characters are like in my story and such. I'll post a chapter if I get some good reviews. It's definitely a future fic and it's what I personally would like to happen if the show continued. I also might want someone to cowrite with, so let me know if you're interested!

Also... The ages of the children might not be exact but I'm tweeking them.

Plot: set several years after the finale. The tree hill gang has been through so much together. see how it all played out. Relationships have been shook up, more babies have been born, and of course there is more craziness and drama in store for our favorite tree hill residents.

**The Scott's**:

**Nathan and Haley**: Nathan and Haley have spent the last ten years cherishing their children and their love for one another. These two have been so solid, it's a little sickening. Nathan recently left the NBA after several successful seasons. He decided that his heart wasn't in it anymore, and it's time to leave the game behind. Nathan left with a hefty bank account and Nathan and Haley take comfort in knowing that their children's futures are secure. Nathan inherited his fathers dealership (let's pretend it didn't burn down) when Dan passed away, and now Nathan spends his day running the successful dealership. Haley still co-owns the cafe with Brooke. She spends her time running her business and taking care of her three children. A few months after Lydia was born, Haley found out that she was pregnant again. It was a shock for Haley but she came to terms with it. Haley and Nathan had another baby girl 13 months after they had Lydia. Nathan and Haley decided that three children were enough for them. Haley and Nathan are still very much in love and are enjoying all the joys and challenges that come with their marriage.

**Jamie Scott**: Jamie is 18 years old and he is a freshman at UNC. He plays basketball for the Tar Heels. Jamie went away to college and he totally went crazy. Jamie doesn't want his parents to know, but he's practically failing out. He doesn't go to class and he parties all the time. It's only a matter of time before Nathan and Haley find out.

**Lydia Scott**: Lydia is 13 years old and she is the queen of sass. Lydia has dark brown hair and piercing eyes like her father. She worships her aunt Brooke, and she reminds everyone of Brooke. Lydia is really close with her younger sister Molly and her cousin Sawyer. She's an aspiring model and she's a bit of a drama queen. Even though her parents obviously have money, Lydia likes to babysit in her free time.

**Molly J Scott**: Molly is 12 years old and she is the spitting image of her mother. Molly is super smart and she loves to read and write. She's really close with her mom and her aunt Peyton. Molly also has diabetes and shes battled it her entire life.

**Lucas and Peyton**: Lucas and Peyton still live in Karens old house. Lucas is the principal at Tree Hill High School and Peyton runs Tric which is still a successful club. Lucas and Peyton have 2 children.** Sawyer Brooke Scott** and **Keith Lucas Scott**. Sawyer is 14 and Keith is 10. Peyton and Lucas are have a pretty good marriage. Karen also lives with them. When Lilly went to college, Karen went a little loopy. She hated living by herself so she moved in with her son and his wife.

**The Davis-Bakers**:

**Brooke Davis**: when Davis and Jude were 4 years old, Brooke caught Julian in bed with Alex. After freaking out, she decided what was best for her boys was for her and Julian to split up. She kept Davis and allowed Jude to live with Julian, on the condition that the four of them meet up once a week for dinner, and both boys could see either parent whenever they wanted. When the boys were 8, Brooke started seriously dating Chris Keller. it took a while for Brooke to get over Julian but she absolutely adores Chris and he loves the boys. Brooke and Chris have a 6 month old baby girl named Kennedy and they are engaged. Davis still lives with his mom, but Jude sees his mother all the time.

**Julian Baker**: Julian and Alex are married but things aren't going so great. Julian isn't 100% over Brooke and Alex knows it. Julian doesn't want anyone to know that he and his wife are having problems. He loves his boys a lot. He still directs movies, but he and Alex are having financial problems.

**Jude** and **Davis** (Brooke and Julian) are 10 and **Kennedy** (Brooke and Chris) is 6 months old.

Other Characters:

**Clay** and **Quinn**: Married but struggling. Logan (15 years old) Sara (7 years old). Clay owns a sports agency and Quinn owns a photography business.

**Mouth** and **Millie**: married and pregnant with a baby boy. Mouth works as an executive director at a news station and Millie still works t clothes over bros.

also making an appearance...

**Karen**

**Deb**

**Skills**

**Rachel **

**Chase**

soooo what do you guys think? Should I do a chapter? Anyone have any feedback or anything they wanna see?

Thanks (:

Kelsey


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan Scott was in his home office doing some paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said not taking his eyes off the invoices he was working on. It sucked, but sometimes he was forced to bring his work from the dealership home with him. He hated that he had to be doing work on a Sunday afternoon but it was life.

"Oh hello my wonderful father" Lydia Scott said as she walked into the office. She plopped down on the couch and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Lydia was grounded so she had to give her phone up. Her parents gave it back to her when she was out but had to give it up when she was home. Lydia had baby sat for Brooke this morning and Brooke had just dropped her off.

"Here is my phone back" Lydia said with a grown. She put the phone on her fathers desk and sighed.

"thanks kiddo. Only a week left and you get it back. Maybe you'll think next time you are rude to your mother" Nathan said as he took the phone and locked it in his drawer.

"whatever." Lydia said as she rolled her eyes. Since Lydia had become a teenager, Haley and Lydia were having a hard time getting along. Lydia definitely favored her father. Lydia was having a hard time lately. She was really close with her older brother Jamie, and with him going away to college, she was taking it the hardest out of everyone in her family. Molly, the youngest Scott child had a couple of health problems, and Haley severely babied her, so it was kind of hard on Lydia. Haley loved all three of her children, so these issues with Lydia were rough one her. While Nathan sympathized with his daughter, he would not tolerate her disrespect towards her mother.

"you just earned yourself another week without your phone Lydia. I really don't like this attitude of yours and I think you really need to go figure out how to get a hold of your emotions if you want this phone back." Nathan said as he put his papers away and looked up at his daughter. He hated being the bad guy, but he wasn't putting up with this. Lydia was starting to remind him of himself and how he used to talk to his parents. Haley and Nathan worked to hard to have their children be disrespectful. Nathan felt so out of his element. Jamie was definitely not like this as a teenager. Lydia and Molly J were going to be the death of him. Speaking of Jamie, Nathan was really missing his oldest child. Jamie went away to UNC 4 months ago, and it's been about 2 months since Nathan and Haley had seen their son, and over a week since they talked to him. Nathan was proud of him though. Nathan went to all of UNCs home games to support his son and his basketball aspirations. Nathan was pretty excited that next week was winter break, and Jamie would be home for a month.

"Fine." Lydia said, biting her tongue. She wanted to say more but didn't wanna lose her phone any longer. "where are mom and Molly?" Lydia asked noticing that the house was really quiet. The Scott house was pretty big for the five people it occupied. Lydia loved her house. She had her own space and with all of her mood swings lately, it was great.

"your mom is out Christmas shopping with your aunt Quinn and your sister is at the cafe having a meeting with her book club" Nathan told his daughter. He got out of his chair and walked over to his daughter. " you and I are on our own for dinner, let's go grab some pizza" Nathan said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead and led her out of the room. Lydia loved her dad and she loved when she got father daughter time with him. The two of them grabbed their coats and headed out to Nathan's Truck.

* * *

On the other side of town, Brooke Davis was laying in her bed. Brooke had just woken up from a nap! She loved it when she was able to sleep. Life was so chaotic for Brooke right now and she felt like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. If you would have told Brooke that she would be divorced and engaged again, and have three children with two different men and have two businesses to run, she would've laughed in your face. However, this was Brooke's very real reality. She was happy, but overwhelmed.

Brooke forced herself to get out of bed. She left her bedroom and walked into the kitchen. her heart melted and she broke out with a smile when she saw her fiancé Chris Keller feeding their children. If you would've told Brooke that she would fall in love with Chris Keller back when she was in high school, she probably would have punched you in the face. Brooke walked over to Chris and kissed him passionately. She was just so amazed with him. He was so great with her boys and he was amazing with the baby. Brooke walked over and picked her phone up from the counter. She had a texted from Julian. The thought of Julian made her feel incredibly guilty. Brooke was starting to feel like she had feelings for him again and that would just really mess things up. Brooke deleted the message and put her phone down. She kissed her baby on her forehead and walked over to the freezer. Brooke pulled out a bottle of breast milk and put it in the bottle warmer.

"Thanks for letting me nap babe." I'm not feeling very well. Brooke said. This morning Brooke and Chris went out to breakfast and did some shopping for Christmas. Both boys are with Julian for a few days, and Lydia babysat Kennedy. When they got home, Brooke dropped Lydia back off at her house and came home and crashed. She was so thankful for Chris.

"Definitely not a problem babe. Kenna is being an angel. We snuggled on the couch for a little bit, she took a cat nap, and now she's eating some peas and carrots" Chris told her as he made a face. Brooke made all of Kennedy's food with the baby bullet and Chris thought it was gross. Brooke laughed.

"Well good. Kennedy just loves her daddy." Brooke said. Chris stood up from the table and put the plastic container in the sink. Brooke walked over to her baby and took her out of her high chair. She grabbed the bottle and went to the couch. Chris grabbed a beer from the fridge and a bottle of water for Brooke and followed her to the couch. He turned the tv on and opened his beer.

"so, I need to talk to you about something." Chris said as he looked over at Brooke. "Davis told me last night that he wants to move in with Julian. He said he wants to live with his brother." Chris told her. He wasnt really expecting her to take it well. She was already having a hard time without having Jude live with her. Chris knew that Brooke hated having to share her boys.

"no way in hell is that happening" Brooke said. She felt her heart break. "Julian and Alex can't even afford having Julian live with them. I'm always giving him money." Brooke said but then regretted it. Julian was definitely a sore subject for Chris and Brooke kept most of her interactions with Julian a secret from Chris.

Chris was floored. he couldn't believe that Brooke had been sending him money. Julian was supposed to be sending her child support. " seriously Brooke?" Chris said before getting up. " you know, we have talked about this. You have to be honest with me. It's really hard for me accepting the fact that Julian has to be in your life for the rest of it, but giving him our money and keeping it from me is completely shady" Chris said. He grabbed his jacket and his keys. "Where are you going?" Brooke said with a sigh. Chris walked over to the door. The baby needs diapers and I need to clear my head. don't worry, I'll make sure you that there is still money to give to Julian." Chris said before leaving the house. Brooke just sat there feeding her baby as she let the tears start to pour freely.

Next Chapter will be up in a few hours! Here's what to expect:

Chris and Julian have a confrontation

Clay and Quinn fluff as requested

jamie gets in big trouble

Lucas and Peyton face a crisis

haley and Lydia bond

Nathan gets an incredible offer

brooke makes more mistakes

what else do you wanna see?

Kelsey(:


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews(: hope you like this chapter. For all the brulian lovers, you'll be happy with this chapter(:

two weeks had gone by and it was now Christmas Eve. Everyone was planning on having dinner at Nathan and Haley's. There house was the only house that was big enough for everyone. It was now 3pm and everyone would be over by 6 for dinner. Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer and Keith were already over. Peyton was helping Haley cook while Lucas and Nathan were in Nathan's man cave hanging out. Sawyer was in Molly's room helping her and Lydia finish wrapping their Christmas gifts. Every year, everyone did a gift exchange and it was a lot of fun. They would draw the names on Thanksgiving and then exchange gifts on Christmas Eve.

"so do you think aunt Quinn is going to like this?" molly said as she pulled a framed picture out from under her bed. It was a picture of Quinn and Sara, Quinn's daughter. It was completely candid but it looked so professional. quinn had been teaching Molly how to do photography and Molly thought this would be the perfect gift for her.

" I think she will love it" Sawyer said as she gave Molly the roll of wrapping paper. " I got Jamie, and I just put money in a card. Figured he could use that to buy some more beer" Sawyer said will a laugh. Lydia just glared at her and before she could speak, Molly opened her mouth. "Jamie is too young to buy beer. I'm telling mom and dad" Molly said as she sprung up on her feet. for whatever reason, Jamie had confided in Lydia and Lydia knew just about everything that went on at UNC. Lydia told Sawyer pretty much everything when Jamie tells her. Before Molly could leave the room the three girls heard foot steps thumping up the stairs and then their father yell "James Lucas Scott, get your punk ass down here now!"

Nathan was checking his email from his phone when he and Lucas were hanging out. There was an email from UNC explaining that Jamie was put on academic suspension. Nathan was pissed. By the time Jamie came down the stairs from his bedroom his mother had met his father in the hallway. Haley looked over and saw the girls peaking out from Mollys room. She was about to tell them to go help Peyton but she thought it would be fun to embarrass Jamie a little. Nathan showed her the email when she met him in the hallway after hearing him yell their first borns name.

meanwhile, in the kitchen Peyton was decorating a cake when Brooke and her clan walked in. Brooke had both the boys with her and several seconds later Chris walked in with the baby. Peyton could sense that there was still plenty of tension between the couple. "hey boys, Keith is in the basement playing video games on Nathan's big screen if you wanna go play with him." Peyton told them. The boys happily ran to the basement door. chris handed Brooke the baby and went to find Lucas. Things between Brooke and Chris were so bad. After he found out that she had been giving money to Julian, Chris walked out. 2 hours later, Brooke got a phone call from Chase Adams, who was now a police officer. He informed Brooke that both her baby daddy's were arrested for fighting. Brooke bailed Chris out but left Julian there because she had to prove to Chris and herself that she only loved Chris. Brooke put the baby in the baby swig that Haley put out for her.

"Brookie, what is going on? Luke and I are worried about you." Peyton said as she finished up her cake. She handed Brooke an apron and gave her a bowl of peeled potatoes to mash. "Here, help me cook. hales is having a family meeting with Bathan and Jamie. Brooke grabbed the potatoes and went over to grab the mixer.

"I did something really bad pey..." Brooke whispered. Just as she was about to finish Haley, Molly and Lydia came down to the kitchen.

"hey guys, how's the cooking going?" Haley asked them as she walked back over to the counter and started cooking again. Haley was completely flustered. She couldn't believe that her oldest son was not only flunking out of school, he wasn't being honest about it. Haley was so disappointed and she didn't know how to handle the situation. Her and Nathan decided that they would talk to Jamie again when they were alone. It wasn't something that they wanted to discus in front of their family and friends, let alone on Christmas. Nathan however, was trying to be understanding. He didn't want to be too upset with his son until they really figured out what was going down.

"It's going okay!" Peyton told Haley. "How many people are we expecting?" Peyton said as she finished her cake and put it in the fridge.

"Well, lets see... "Me, Nathan, Molly, Jamie, Lydia. You, Luke, Sawyer, Keith. Brooke, Chris, Davis, Jude, Kennedy. Quinn, Clay, Logan, Sara. Mouth, Millie." Haley told her friends. "Chase is stopping by, I told him that I would make him a plate." Haley told them. "He has to work tonight." Haley said. "So that makes.. "

"Twenty-one people" Lydia told her mother as she dipped her finger inside Brooke's potatoes and licked her finger. "Hey Missy." Brooke said as she flung the spoon at her jokingly.

Haley laughed "Hey now children."

Jamie came down the stairs. "I'm going out." Jamie said grabbing his jacket.

Haley put her spoon down and looked up at her son. "I don't think so. It's Christmas Eve James Lucas Scott." Haley said to her oldest son. By now, Nate, Luke had made their way upstairs just as Clay, Quinn and their kids made their way inside the the house.

"So?" Jamie said as he went out the door. Haley was about to object but Nathan stopped her. "If you wanna eat, you better be back in an hour." Nathan said as he son slammed the door. Haley said and Nathan kissed her on the forehead. "It's Okay Hales, we will get to the bottom of it." Nathan said. Haley just said and changed the subject. She looked over and glared at her daughters who were snickering.

* * *

About two hours later everyone had arrived and they had finished dinner. The girls were cleaning up, and they guys were all sitting in the living room watching the tv and drinking beers. Brooke was sitting in the dining room, breast feeding Kennedy. She was in that room so that she had a little bit of privacy. Julian walked into the house. He told Brooke that he would come over and pick up the boys after they ate because the boys went with him on Christmas.

"Hey Julian" Haley said with a smile. "There is plenty of food if you would like a plate." Haley said. "I have to make Chase one anyways." Haley told him. Even though Brooke and Julian were no longer together, everyone still really loved Julian. They also liked Chris, so it all seemed to work out.

"Hey dad" Jude said as he went over to his dad. "We haven't done the gift exchange yet, so can we stay for that?" Jude said. All of the kids were sprawled out around either the kitchen or the living room. Julian looked around and noticed everyone. He looked at Chris, and Chris immediately got tense.

"Sure buddy." Julian told his son. "Where is Alex?" Davis asked his dad. Davis really liked Alex, but Jude did not. Jude thought she was kind of stupid and she he secretly wished that his parents would get back together.

"Alex is with her family for Christmas, so it's just gonna be us tomorrow. We're going to fly out to see your grandparents." Julian told them. Julian's parents got back together and they live in California. Brooke agreed that the boys could spent Christmas with their fathers family. "Hey, where is your mom, I need to talk to her." Julian said to his sons. He knew that Chris was in the room, but he didn't really care. He had children with Brooke and he needed to make sure that they were on the same page about the trip and stuff.

"Brooke is in the dining room, feeding Kennedy. Maybe you could wait until she comes out." Chris interjected. By now Haley, Peyton and Quinn were all a little worried. They were in the kitchen, but making sure that they could keep an eye on what was going on. Nathan, Clay and Luke looked over at the two guys. They all knew something might go down and it was kind of funny actually. It was only a matter of time before Julian and Chris got into it.

"Umm, how about you stay of this Chris." Julian said to him, moving a little closer to the other guys. Chris stood up by this time. Haley looked over at Nathan, giving him a "keep things under control look". Peyton walked over to the living room. "Kids, why don't you all go upstairs to Lydia or Molly's room and go play. All of the kids reluctantly got up and went upstairs.

By now, Brooke had heard the ruckass and came out of the dining room. She was about to ask what was going on when Kennedy threw up on her. Julian went over to Brooke and tried to help her. He took the baby so that Brooke could clean herself up.

"Why don't you get off my kid." Chris said as he walked over and forcefully took the baby from Julian. Brooke looked at both the guys and she didn't know what to do or say.

"you know what, I'm so done with pretending. Brooke, why don't you tell everyone the truth." By now, Brooke was sick to her stomach. She looked around at all of her friends and she really didn't want to do this. She didn't want anyone to know what Julian was talking about. Even though she was about to tell Peyton earlier.

"What the hell is he talking about Brooke?" Chris said. He held his daughter and looked over at Brooke. Brooke didn't say anything, so she knew that Julian was going to speak up.

"Okay, well lets do some math. Your daughter is 6 months old. It's december, so she was born in june. Which means that she was concieved in september. What happened in september? Brooke cheated on you.. with me!" Julian told Chris. By then everyone just looked around shocked. Brooke went over and took the baby from Chris and just stood back. Before she knew it Chris punched Julian in the face...

Tahdah! That was for all the Brulian fans! I havent decided which one I want to be Kennedy's father. Give me some feedback.

I'm not posting another chapter until i get 5 reviews!

Coming up..

More Brooke/Chris/Julian drama...

Haley has some exciting news

Jamie continues to spiral out of control

more Leyton fluff

Anything else you guys wanna see?

(:


End file.
